Raven Got Trolled
by Logan GC
Summary: "So the mask makes you feel cool huh Raven?"


**Author's Notes**: I do not own anything related to **Teen Titans**. All characters and respective media belong to **DC Comics** and in turn, **Warner Brothers**. Story takes place after season 4 episode 2 "The Quest." Enjoy.

Raven wanted a typical morning. Drink tea, read a good back, and meditate in silence before the other Titans arrive and disrupt her concentration. The drinking tea part was done. The reading a good book one however is... in progress.

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, was staring at her for minutes now. Normally, Raven had no objections against her team leader. The Boy Wonder did not grate on her nerves like Beast Boy did, and was always respectful of her privacy. Something that both Beast Boy and Cyborg almost cost with their lives when they unknowingly transported themselves into her mind. Starfire, while a source of happiness that even Raven herself admires, can only be around for so long. The sorceress sometimes wonders how the Tamaranean not burn herself out with so much positivity.

With the exception of relapsing into obsession over Slade, who is long dead by now, Robin is the perfect teammate. Stern but understanding, aggressive yet fiercely defensive, Raven normally has no issue with the Boy Wonder.

Key word being "normally."

Currently, with Robin staring at from her left side on the couch with a teasing grin on his face being a major distraction. The violet-haired teen knew this was some sort of game, even the more evident by said mischievous grin that refused to leave his mouth. Clearly, he wanted her attention.

Raven refused to play this game. All she wants is to read her book in peace. The sorceress knows that if she were to teleport back to her room, Robin would win at whatever this childish game he is playing right now. So instead, Raven will ignore him. Holding the book tight in her hands, Raven read more intensely at the page, hoping to ignore a rather annoying Boy Wonder just a few seats away from her...

...That was until he started to whistle loudly. A frown sent in his direction only resulted a cheeky grin.

No, Raven will refuse to let Robin get to her. She was trained in Azarath to master her emotions for years. She will not be bested with this immaturity...

...Until Robin slurped loudly and obnoxiously from his coffee cup.

Having enough, Raven closed her book shut and sighed in defeat. Fine, if Robin wanted to play this stupid game, then so be it. "Robin." She began, her amethyst colored eyes staring at her team leader.

"Raven." He greeted back, placing his coffee down on a nearby table with that teasing grin still evident on his face.

"What are you doing?" The sorceress asked, getting straight to the point and hoping to end this annoyance as quickly as possible.

No such luck. "By whatever do you mean?" Robin asked, and Raven would bet all of Bruce Wayne's net worth that the Boy Wonder's eyes are twinkling under his domino mask right now.

A violent twitch threatened to overtake her left eye but the violet-haired teen heroine maintained her composure. "Is there any particular reason why you are acting unusually annoying this morning?" Raven remarked, clearly having enough of this dumb, little game he was playing.

Robin's smirk remained. "There is." He replied cryptically, and that twitch from earlier might resurface.

"And let me guess. You'll stop if I guess the reason why?" Raven asked.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Yup." He agreed, his tone still mischievous and teasing.

The sorceress sighs. "Does it involve Starfire?" The sorceress guesses.

Robin shook his head. "Nope." The spikey-haired teen denies.

Raven exhales to release a tired sigh. "Alright. Is it a new movie for movie night?"

The former sidekick pursed his lip. "Nope."

The sorceress resists the urge to fling her leader across the room so his teasing grin would be wiped from his face. "Fine. If I don't get this one, would you give me a hint?" She requests, already wanting to end this stupid game already. The Boy Wonder considers her request and nods, which Raven feels relieved. "Okay. Did Beast Boy eat meat by accident?" She asks, hoping that would be the answer for Robin's teasing behavior.

To her disappointment, Robin's grin remains. "Nope."

Having enough, Raven's amethyst eyes glare at Robin's domino mask. "I had three guesses. Now, give me a hint before I leave right now." She demands to the Titans leader.

Robin's grin widens slightly before pulling an object from his utility belt. Raven couldn't see what it was before the Boy Wonder tosses said object in her direction. Instinct causes Raven to grab the thrown object and the sorceress looks confused at what is in her hand. "Your mask?" She asks before arching a confused eyebrow in his direction. "What's so funny about your mask?"

The Boy Wonder's grin is nothing short of dangerous. "Oh, just a confession I heard from you when I came back from my training." He reveals before Raven's eyes widen in recognition at what he just mentioned. From two days ago, when the other three Titans convinced her to wear Robin's uniform when he was away. Wearing his boots, his belt, his cape, his... his...

Knowing victory within his grasp, Robin leaned forward, his grin the definition of smugness. "So, the mask makes you feel cool huh Raven?"

Her cheeks burning up, the violet-haired sorceress teleported from the couch to her room in embarrassment. Landing on her bed, Raven throws the offending mask across her room before she releases a silent scream into her pillow.

She could not believe that Robin, the almost always professional and strict leader of the Teen Titians, just trolled her.

She should have just ignored him.


End file.
